Loving
by CookingQueen123
Summary: Darien loves Serena but is Going out with and Serena and is going out with Seiya who's child she is pregnant with.............................. I think


Loving You

Darien Shields: He is 23 and is very rich and hot. Heis a play boy and never tells a girl that she can see him again. He has 3 sisters their names are Amy, Lita, and Raye and he has a Girlfriend named Mina Chandler.

Raye Chassey: Married to Chad Chassey and has 2 kids. Is 22 and her 2 kids names are Chris who is 6 and Michelle is 3. She has 3 siblings and their names are Darien Amy, and Lita. And her best friend is Serena Chandler.

Amy Carter: Married to Greg Carter and has 2 kids. Is 23 abd her kids names are Stacy who is 1 and Brett who is 3 months old. And has 3 siblings Darien, Raye, and Lita. And her Best friend is Serena Chandler

Lita Shields: Dating Ken Rodgers and is pregnant with twins. Has 3 siblings names are Darien, Raye, and Amy. And her Bestfriend is Serena Chandler

Mina Chandler: Dating Darien Shields and might be pregnant. Has 1 sibling name is Serena Chandler. And she has No friends.

Serena Chandler: Dating Seiya Kuo and might be pregnant but not sure. Has 1 sister name is Mina chandler dating her boss. And her Bestfriends are Lita, Amy, and Raye. And she is 22.

( Serena's POV)

I was going to go tell Mr. Shields that Mr. Lyon was here. So i went to knock on his door when i heard my co-worker Ann making noise's like " Oh darien that feels so good". Darien opened the door to see me and was shocked. I said" Gee darien how would Mina like to know that you are CHEATING on her". And with that i left him shocked but not without saying " oh and by the way Darien i quit bye" Darien started to scream my name and teling me to come back but i didn't.

When i got home Seiya saw me and said" Hey honey what are you doing home so earlie?" I said" i quit my job..." but i never got to finish that sentence because Seiya hit me right in the jaw. I was socked that he did that do me. " You Witch you weren't suppose to quit your job we need money for the baby and me and maybe you. I should of never stayed with you i should of left you when i had the chance. But Noooooo i had to get you pregnant and stay here with you. You know what I think I will have some fun with you before i leave" And with that said he took me to our bedroom and ripped off my clothes and then ripped off his and then took a knive to my neck and told me not to tell anyone about this okay? and I aggred without taking second thoughts. So Seiya then shut the door. When Seiya was done he told me to get the baby aborted as soon as possible so that there wasn't anything that reminded her of him. And i said Yes Seiya and with that said Seiya left my life forever.

( Darien's POV)

I can't believe that Serena saw me and Ann and that she was going to tell Mina but it didn't matter I didn't Love or Like Mina but Serena i did. I Love Serena to Dealth but to bad she was taken. All of a sudden my cell rings and its Mina. What does she want now i thought to myself " Hello" "Dare-Bear have you seen Serena i tried calling her but she wouldn't answer" " Mina i'll pt her on her k bye" and with that I rushed to Serena's apartment to check on her. When I got there the door was opened and there was glass everywhere. I got worried so i started calling her name and when i heard a littler voice say " yea?" i knew it was Serena so I rushed to where the voice had come from and when I got there Serena was covered in blood and all of her clothes were ripped off. I ran up to her and put my jacket around her and carried her to my car and put her in the backseat and got into the Car and drove to my manchain to get her checked out. When we got there I got out and quickly took Serena into my arms and took her inside to see my doctors.

( Author's POV)

When Darien got inside he headed straight to the doctors room and set Serena down on the tabel and got her dressed while he was blushing the whole time. Just then his sister Amy walked in and said" OMG Serena what happened??" "i don't know I went to check on her and then i saw her covered in blood and i was hopping you would know who's blood was on her and if she was rapped." said Darien " I can try Dare" "Alright well i got to go talk to Mina and tell her that she is fine." And with that said Darien went to call Mina.

( Darien's POV)

I went to call Mina when I heard noises coming from Lita's room. When i opened it I saw Mina and Andrew having Sex . Mina got up and said" Darien I am sorry but I knew that you never loved me so I wnet after Andrew is that okay??" she asked me and i said" Yea Mina and plus i want to go out with you sister if thats okay." "Oh Darien of course you can but if you brake her heart i will brake you in to pieces" And with that said Darien went back to Seren's room to check up on her. But when he got there she was already awake.

( Serena's POV)

Darien had just walked in when I had just woken up he looked happy that I was okay and I saw something that I had never seen in his eyes before Love. Darien came over to my bed side and gave me a hug and said" Serena I have to tell you something" and I asked" what would that be Darien?" " Serena I love you and I have loved you since you started your job and the only reason I got together with Mina was because I got to be close to you" I was shocked to say the least but I was glad that he did love because I love him too" Darien I love you too"

( Author's POV)

Darien pulled Serena into his arms and passionetly kised her. He then gathered her in his arms and carried her to his room and then shut the door. Darien layed Serena down and started to kiss down her neck while taking off the hospital gown. Serena grabbed Darien's belt and undid it and pulled down his pants while he took off his shirt. Darien pulled Serena's black lacy thong off while Serena yanked off his boxers. Darien then unclipped her Bra and let it fall to the ground and then Darien grabbed her breast and started to kiss her lips with such fiercness that Serena was hanging on to the bed. Darien started letting his hands roam all over her body until his left hand hit her virgina. He then made his lips fall all the way down to her thigh and started to lick and then when he got to her virgina he plunged his toung into her and stated going in and out and in and out. Serena screamed' Oh Darien that feels so good don't stop" But to her disappointmint Darien did stop but then he plunged his penise into her virgina and started to pump is hips in and out and let some of his divers into her because he wanted to have a child with Serena. They did this for 5 hours until they got tired and finally fell asleep in her sleep Serena said " Darien I love you so much"

The Next Morning

( Darien's POV)

Me and Serena had Sex last night and it was wounderful. I hope that I got her pregnant so that me and her will be together. I heard someone wake next to me it must be Serena. I looked around and saw Serena half awake and half asleep " Morning Serena did you sleep well?" " Very Much and did i tell you that I love you?" " Ummm... Lets See Nope I don't think so." " Well then Maybe I should Darien I love you" " I Love You More Serena"

3 Months Later

Serena and I were walking threw the park when we saw the Rose Garden so we went to see if they had bloomed yet. When we got there I told Serena not to were her self out since she is pregnant and all. So we sat down and looked out ino the Rose Garden and me and her talked about what the names of the child should be. When it was lamost time to go home i told Serena to sit down. I got down on one Knee and pulled out a black velvet box that had a HUGE diamond well cut ring that was shaped in a crescent moon. " Serena we have known each other for a while and I have wanted to ask you this for a while and well... Serena Chandler will you be the honor of marrying me and becoming my Wife?" Serena looked at me for awhile and then said" Yes darien Of Course I will Marry." and with that said she jumped into my amrs and I put the ring on her finger.

EPILOGE

3 Years Later

Serena and I have had 5 children so far and 4 of them are twins and our oldest doesn't have one. Our oldest daughters name is Rini and our Twin Boys Names are Jake and Jason and Our Twin Daughters Names are Lia and Logan. We are expecting Triplets soon and we don't know what the genders are but we hope that they are atleast one boy. Me and Serena have gotton closer and I haven't been working alot because of the babies coming soon and Serena being emotional about me not being home alot and that she thinks that I don't love her when I Love her with all my heart and so I tell her that I love her and that I will lways be here for her. Well got to go Serena is going into labor again" DARIEN GET YOUR CUTE ASS OVE HERE AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!" with that said I hurryed off to take my wife to the hospital.

THE END

Finally well I hope to hear from you guys soon please Review soon and by the way I DON"T OWN SAILOR MOON but i do own Logan because that is my name (HEHEHEHE)

Thank you again to my step sis for helping out not really but any ways PLEASE REVIEW

Look out for more of my stories


End file.
